FAIRY TAIL Power Levels
Fairy Tail uses magic power and has a scale of finding the magic power of ones attack called the magic power finder (MPF). The highest power ever recorded on the MPF was at the grand magic games when Cana used fairy Glitter which destroyed the machine by surpassing the limit of the counter that is 9,999. Eisenwald Saga Macao Arc Lucy- 30 Natsu Dragneel (Suppressed)- 50 Bora- 70 Happy- 10 Aquarius- 80 Natsu (Maximum)- 100 -Fire Dragon Iron Fist- 120 -Fire Dragon Roar- 125 -Fire Dragon Wing Attack- 115 Bora's Thugs- 10-15 Romeo- 3 Mirajane (Weakened State)- 11 Gray Fullbuster- 98 Elfman Strauss- 71 Loke (Weakened)- 50 Cana Alberona- 82 Makarov Dreyar (20%)- 125 Horologium- 40 Vulcan- 70 Macao Conbolt- 70 Taurus- 75 Daybreak Arc Lucy- 33 Natsu- 100 Everlue- 45 Ugly Maids- 5-8 Cancer- 68 Virgo- 90 Vanish Brothers- 40 Each Lullaby Arc Natsu- 100 Lucy- 35 Gray- 98 Erza Scarlet (Suppressed)- 200 -Heavens Wheel- 220 -Black Wing- 230 Kageyama- 85 Eisenwald Fodders- 20-45 Eregor- 120 Virgo- 75 Cancer- 70 Happy- 10 Natsu (Awakened)- 140 Lullaby- 300 Fairy Tail's Strongest Team- 438 Natsu (Post Lullaby)- 145 Erza (Suppressed, Post Lullaby)- 220 -Flame Empress Armour- 257 Siegrain (Suppressed)- 250 Phantom Saga Galuna Island Arc Natsu- 92 Gray- 70 Lucy- 13 Happy- 5 Laxus (Suppressed)- 120 Mystogan (Suppressed)- 117 Angelica- 30 Lyon- 81 Toby- 29 Yuka- 47 Sherry- 33 Taurus- 49 Aquarius- 55 Erza (Suppressed)- 100 Deliora (half-dead)- 35 Deliora (Prime)- 240 Ur- 160 Kid Gray- 29 Kid Lyon- 31 Gray (Awakened)- 88 Walty (Ultear)- 60 Ultear (Suppressed)- 70 Phantom Lord Arc Natsu- 98 Gray- 93 Erza (Suppressed)- 105 Lucy-14 Levy- 36 Droy- 43 Jet- 45 Fairy Tail Fodders- 20-35 Phantom Lord Fodders- 15-30 Elfman- 51 Elfman Arm Takeover- 65 Totomaru- 52 Juvia- 72 Sol- 70 Elfman Beast Soul- 91 Gray (Maximum)- 97 Aria- 107 Aria (Maximum)- 123 Erza (Maximum)- 118 -Heaven's Wheel- 132 Gajeel- 104 Gajeel Iron Scales- 117 Sagittarius- 53 Natsu (Stomach Full)- 122 Jose- 390 Makarov (90%)- 395 -Fairy Law- 520 Loke Arc Loke- 26 Lucy- 15 Aries- 43 Leo (Loke, weakened)- 21 Celestial Spirit King (Suppressed)- 300 Leo- 60 Thunder Legion Saga Tower of Heaven Arc Natsu- 126 Gray- 101 Lucy- 16 Erza- 140 Juvia- 80 Vivaldus- 94 Aquarius- 62 Sho- 31 Millia- 34 Simon- 47 Wally- 42 Hoot- 83 Ikagura- 111 Erza (Angry)- 152 Jellal- 169 Natsu Dragon Force- 347 Jellal (Maximum)- 262 Natsu (Post DF)- 134 Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Natsu- 138 Gray- 112 Lucy- 17.5 Erza- 155 Evergreen- 103 Bixslow- 112 Leo- 86 Alzack- 54 Juvia- 87 Cana- 69 Gajeel- 121 Freed- 126 Mirajane- 76 Mirajane Satan Soul- 144 Makarov (Suppressed)- 300 Mystogan- 165 Laxus- 170 Natsu & Gajeel- 190 Laxus Lacrima Dragon Force- 204 Elfman- 60 Elfman Beast Soul- 114 Oracion Seis Saga Oracion Seis Arc Natsu- 147 Gray- 126 Lucy- 21 Erza- 165 Happy- 6 Charle- 5.5 Wendy- 75 Lyon- 121 Sherry- 62 Jura- 182 Ichiya- 57 -Strength Perfume- 92 Hibiki- 30 Eve- 68 Ren- 61 Angel- 27 Racer- 38 Hoteye- 100 Cobra- 118 Cobra Lacrima Dragon Force- 142 Brain- 133 Midnight- 151 Zero- 380 Natsu Dragon Force- 470 Jellal- 266 Natsu (Post Dragon Force)- 156 Daphne Arc Natsu- 161 Gray- 134 Lucy- 22 Erza- 171 Daphne- 5 Artificial Dragon Warriors- 30 Artificial Dragon- 200 Edolas Saga Edolas Arc Natsu- 170 Gray- 145 Lucy- 23 Erza- 185 Gajeel- 150 Erza Nightwalker- 175 Natsu Dragion- 20 Coco- 12 Pantherlily (Human Form)- 110 Pantherlily- 22 Charle- 6 Happy- 6.5 Charle (Training)- 15 Happy (Training)- 17 Wendy- 85 Byron- 13 Byron Octopus- 33 Lucy (Celestial World Whip)- 38 Hughes- 34 Sugarboy- 37 Faust- 6 Artificial Dragon- 300 Dragon Slayer Trio- 405 Tenrou Island Saga Tenrou Island Arc Natsu- 200 Gray- 175 Erza- 220 Lucy- 32 Wendy- 110 Doranbolt- 130 Leo- 165 Juvia- 150 Gajeel- 180 Freed- 160 Bixslow- 130 Cana- 140 Levy- 80 Lisanna- 100 Mirajane- 90 Mirajane (Satan Soul)- 225 Elfman- 132 Elfman (Beast Soul)- 198 Erza (Sea Empress)- 250 Gildarts (Suppressed)- 1,000 Makarov- 550 Makarov (Titan)- 730 Natsu (fear)- 20 Zancrow- 210 Natsu (Fire Dragon God Slayer)- 235 Makarov (Injured)- 4 Azuma- 270 Erza (Various types of armour)- 275 Cana (Fairy Glitter)- 330 Bluenote Stinger- 4,000 Gildarts (90%)- 4,500 Kain- 100 Meredy- 190 Juvia (love)- 205 Natsu (Post Zancrow)- 210 Zeref (Heavily Supressed)- 10,000 Rustyrose- 230 Evergreen- 150 Capricornus- 200 Ultear- 240 Gray (Post Ultear)- 195 Hades- 250 Laxus- 255 Natsu (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode)- 312 Hades (Max)- 350 Hades (Core Destroyed)- 170 Acnologia (Heavily Suppressed)- 20,000 X791 Arc Natsu- 230 Laxus- 260 Gray- 215 Lucy- 36 Wendy- 110 Erza- 250 Gajeel- 200 Juvia- 175 Lisanna- 105 Cana- 170 Freed- 180 Bixslow- 150 Elfman- 155 Evergreen- 165 Mirajane- 95 Levy- 100 Gildarts (Suppressed)- 1,250 Macao- 150 Max- 170 Wakaba- 148 Natsu (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode)- 334 Romeo- 75 Bisca- 185 Alzack- 190 Grand Magic Games Saga Grand Magic Games Arc Pre Grand Magic Games Natsu- 250 Gray- 235 Erza- 275 Lucy- 55 Wendy- 135 Juvia- 200 Jellal (Suppress)- 400 Ultear (Suppress)- 350 Meredy (Suppress)- 320 Natsu (Second Origin)- 500 Gray (Second Origin)- 470 Erza (Second Origin)- 550 Lucy (Second Origin)- 110 Wendy (Second Origin)- 270 Juvia (Second Origin)- 400 Grand Magic Games Natsu- 500 Gray- 470 Erza- 550 Lucy- 110 Wendy- 270 Elfman- 200 Gajeel- 410 Laxus- 580 Mirajane- 160 Juvia- 400 Sting- 300 Rogue- 290 Happy- 40 Charle- 35 Lily (Cat Form)- 60 Lector- 25 Frosche- 23 Twilight Ogre Fodders- 40-50 Jellal (Mystogan's Magic)- 600 Day 1 Nullpudding- 280 Beth- 210 Jäger- 265 Lyon- 485 Rufus- 500 Eve- 310 Flare- 200 Lucy (Full Power)- 140 Lucy's Urano Metria- 230 Ren- 305 Araña- 250 Warcry- 230 Orga- 620 Jura- 770 Jellal (Max)- 830 Day 2 Kurohebi- 350 Ichiya- 290 Yuka- 340 Risley- 275 Bacchus (Suppressed)- 380 Natsu (Motion Sickness)- 7 Gajeel (Motion Sickness)- 6.8 Sting (Motion Sickness)- 5.4 Toby- 300 Bacchus (Max)- 570 Elfman (Beast Soul)- 500 Mirajane (Satan Soul)- 400 Mirajane (Satan Soul: Sitri)- 600 Yukino- 100 Kagura- 440 Natsu (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode)- 832 Day 3